War Hawk
by Krassus
Summary: One constant of human nature is and always has been war. With out it, Naruto has become fragile. He is a shinobi, trained to kill. The monotony has changed the man who once strived for peace. However, this peace that Konoha has enjoyed for nearly 17 years is on a razor thin line. All it takes to be toppled is a well placed nudge. Rated M for violence, language and sexual themes.


_Howdy, Thanks for clicking the story. Please enjoy and leave reviews, comments, ideas, whatever._

_-Krassus_

"Regular dialogue"_  
_

_Thoughts_

The War Hawk

His eyes were glazed, fixed on a certain point but nowhere in particular. His breathing was slow and methodical. His ears registered nothing but the soft constant hum of a ceiling fan. Paper was piled across his desk, things ranging from medical release forms to academy grade sheets. It was a modest amount of work, not too much, but enough for it to put him in a bad mood. He had developed a system for gauging how much paper work was to be done. It was fairly complicated, and really came down to medical and mission reports. There was a certain balance that had to be maintained…

_Holy Fuck. 'Im so bored that thinking about paper work being done is actually a viable distraction. This fucking monotony is going to drive me insane._

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes, and ran his hands through his hair. It seemed like years ago that the only thing that mattered was saving the village, gaining its respect and becoming Hokage. Of course, that was years ago. 20 to be exact. At 33, it was 20 years since Naruto had graduated from the academy and met his team. Since then, war, casualties, love and time had all taken its toll on the blonde shinobi. The world was at peace, and the village was safer now than it had been since its founding and the truce between the Senju and Uchiha. Nowadays, the Uchiha were gone, and the will of fire reigned. Or at least to everyone's knowledge it did. To Naruto it was more like a spark. A wilting flame that was once bright, but had grown dull from unrelenting monotony. He slammed his head on the desk.

_ At least my people are safe. Economically, the village is better than ever, and population wise were growing at perfectly sustainable rate. On paper, things are just about fucking perfect._

Naruto banged his head several more times, the solid thunk reverberating in the large room. A knock at the door made his eyes light up with relative enthusiasm. He regained his composure and straightened his posture.

"Enter." He said in the deepest most commander-like voice he could muster. A giddy cry rose and the door flew open to reveal a child and woman. The child rushed over and around the desk, screaming the entire way.

_Oh god._

"Sorry Naruto-kun. Takezo has been flying off the walls all morning." Hinata explained, pushing the door closed behind her with a push of the waist as she cradled the bundle in her hands . Takezo jumped on his father and clung desperately laughing the entire time. "Riye has been quiet thankfully." She finished, looking at the little girl in her arms.

"No problem. You've been annoying mom today son?" Naruto asked, poking the 6 year old in the stomach.

"Nope!" Takezo replied, grinning sheepishly. It was like Naruto was looking at himself. Or at least, what Hinata and Sakura described himself as when he was a boy. Hinata heard Takezo and rolled her eyes. She walked over to Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you would want to say hi to him before he went to the academy for the day. We missed you this morning." Hinata said, going through some of the various papers on his desk, still carrying little Riye.

_That's was completely on purpose._ Naruto thought, bouncing the hyperactive kid on his knee.

"Well, we best be off. School starts in 15 minutes. See you tonight Naruto." She gave him another quick kiss and pulled Takezo off him and out the door. Naruto sat with a blank look on his face for a minute, trying to figure out why she insisted on coming in every morning. It was completely beyond him. She walked 15 minutes away from the academy, just to stay for less than a minute. At first, Naruto figured it was because he often left to early to see that kids. Though when he does leave later after saying good morning to the entire family, she still insists on visiting him the same time every day, just before 8. This odd behavior practically sums up their marriage. Hinata was odd, to say the least. He loved her, and she obviously loved him, but their sex life was nil.

_Course, that could be because of the kids. I'm probably just being an asshole right now. What's wrong with taking time to see your husband and father of your children?_

Naruto shook his head, and returned his attention to his work. He lifted the first piece of paper, but was interrupted by another knock. He glanced at the clock. 8:00, Sakura's daily report.

"Come in Sakura." He said, putting the paper back on the desk. The door opened revealing his former teammate and head medic.

"Morning Hokage-sama. Haruno Sakura reporting for the daily update." Sakura said as she entered the office.

"Morning Sakura. Proceed." Naruto replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing has changed since yesterday. Medical funds are all accounted for, and care is available to any and all who need it." Sakura reported.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Naruto replied, rolling his eyes. Sakura raised her eyebrows, then laughed.

"Expecting a bit more?" She asked, still chuckling.

"Sadly enough, not really." Naruto responded, sighing. She smiled, and leaned on the side of the desk.

"Things are pretty boring right about now aren't they?" She asked, surveying the stack of papers on the desk.

"Peace has its pro's and con's." Naruto said, turning his attention to the papers as well. He sighed and got to work, reviewing and signing page after page after page. Sakura usually stuck around for a while, the hospital hadn't had a emergency where she was actually needed for almost an entire year. There hadn't been a casualty for almost two. The staff was the most prepared and well trained its ever been. She was still by far the best, but she could trust just about anything to her subordinates at the hospital.

_As Naruto said, peace has it's pro's and con's. Mostly pro's._

"Do you miss missions?" She asked him suddenly. She could tell it caught him off guard, he didn't answer immediately.

"Short answer, yes. Long answer… Its complicated." He replied, not taking his eyes of the paper work. She frowned, and gave a little huff in response. "What about you? You miss being in the field? Whats it been, a year?" He asked, signing away.

"Not really. I'm content, even if it is a bit dull. Can't say I blame you for missing missions. You've always loved doing stuff, not being caged up in this office. Besides, its for the better of the entire village." She said, inspecting her finger nails. Naruto finally put the pen down and stared the beautiful pink haired kunoichi. He expected that answer, but it still pained him to hear her say it. Somewhere, down deep in his heart, he wanted someone to agree with him that things were too dull. That they were unsatisfied with their life. That somewhere deep within, they craved a little conflict. A little chaos. Death. But, those were things of the past it seemed. Naruto hadn't fought, let alone kill someone in almost 4 years. It felt bad admitting it, but he wanted to see someone bleed at his own hands.

_ Fuck, Im really losing it here. _

He chuckled quietly.

"You should probably get back to the hospital. They might need you to put a band aid on someone." He said laughing. She laughed back and smiled at him.

"If you say so." She slipped off the desk and moved towards the door. Just before exiting she turned back towards him. "You've made this village a great place. You are doing a great job and everyone respects you. Peace is always the better option. Have a nice day Naruto-sama." She turned and left. Naruto watched the empty doorway for several minutes. Her visits were often the highlight of his day. His sight glazed over, and all he could hear was the soft hum of the ceiling fan above him. The day passed slowly, paper after paper, monotonous thing after monotonous thing, until the sun began to set and the clock chimed 7.

_Done. Not a bad day. Not a great day, but could've been worse._

This was a lie of course. Naruto hated this life. He craved more. He needed more. Truth be told, he felt he was slowly going insane. He hated work, but dreaded returning home. The ironic paradox kept him suspended in a state of confusion and uncertainty. Something needed to happen. Naruto had to dust off his old skills. He was a shinobi. Born and bred to fight, kill and bleed. This desk job was not what he had in mind 20 years ago when he pledged to the world that he would be the greatest hokage ever. But that was also when he was whole. When his chakra held no bounds. When a demon occupied his psyche. When the entire village dreaded and scorned him. He had something to prove. Something to strive for. Now the child of prophesy was demon less, and bored.

_Nothing but a god damn shell._

_Thanks for reading. Hope you didn't find it too boring. Needed to establish a base. Blood, war and violence are in store for you if you keep reading. Thanks again_

_-Krassus_


End file.
